


I Miss You

by official_marcos_corpse



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_marcos_corpse/pseuds/official_marcos_corpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro Ikusaba has to fulfill her role as a soldier and answer the call of duty. Unfortunately, it means leaving her husband, Makoto Naegi, behind. It hasn't been the first, but its the first time since marriage. Series of drabbles that will be released at least once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letting Go

I knew it was going to happen again eventually. You were a soldier after all. You're going to be called into duty, and I wouldn't be able to see you for months, sometimes years. But, I still stuck with you. By now, I think I'm used to this feeling. However, I can't help but remind you of the words you would hear every time you went out.  
"Be careful out there, okay Mukuro? And don't forget to call!", I remind you. I clench your hand and kiss your lips and savor the feeling for it might be the last time.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro has some thoughts before deployment about her husband.

I think of you when I depart. I think of you during the trip. I think of you all the time. It's the thought of me coming back home to your arms that compels me to fight on, survive. You're my light in the darkness of nightmares that await me when I embark on the battlefield. It's the thought of you that makes me feel at ease when I go out there.  
"Hey, look sharp! We're about to deploy, so get in gear!", shouted a fellow soldier. I ready myself and block out all hindering thoughts. Except for you, Makoto.


	3. Waiting

I anxiously await this moment. The moment when I can see your face again. You tell me I worry too much, but, how can I not? You're dear to me, Mukuro, and I tell you every time you call. Every time I see your face I reassure you that you've got someone to come home to.  
"Come back as soon as you can, okay?", I request.  
"Of course", you reply. I can't wait until you return home. It's like this every time. I'm anxious, nervous, worried, but in the end you always call in time. I miss you, Mukuro.


	4. Injury

"Hello, Makoto, can you here me?", I ask through the microphone.  
"Y-yes, I can! And the video feed is working properly, too!", he quickly answers. I nervously point the computer's camera away from my injury but, it was too late for Makoto had already noticed the patch on my shoulder. "Are you okay?", he questions. I can feel his worry from here. To ease his mind, as well as not stress him out further, I answered his question.  
"Of course I'm fine. It's Just a flesh wound. Doesn't hurt. I'll live". I add the last part in so he doesn't fret.


	5. Memories

Now that you're gone from home for a while, I'm reminded of the hardship that is having a clean household. It's just difficult when everything just reminds me of you. I wonder, how did you manage to keep this home of ours clean?  
I walk over to a picture of us, happy, most importantly together. Next to that photo was another, but it was us in high school. I remember those days. When you didn't leave and I was just a little bit nervous talking to you. How far we've come. I'll forever cherish these memories, because they have you.


	6. Waiting 2

Rare would be the best description of these moments. Moments where I can just lie down, breathe, and forget that there's a war going on. I cherish this time I have.  
I turn around my bunk and take a photo out of my bag. It's of you and I, smiling, happy. When I look upon pictures of us, I'm happy I'm even out here at all. I still long for that day. That day that I can come home, come to you, and be truly happy. I know its not too far off now, but, I can't wait for it.


	7. The Day(Naegi's Side)

Tick tock.  
Tick tock.  
Why can't that clock tick faster?! I'm just standing here, waiting. Waiting for her. I can't take this! What if she comes back with injuries? What if she's become disabled?! What if…  
"Naegi, please, calm down. Everything is fine. Mukuro's plane is on schedule. Don't worry," Kirigiri reassures me.   
"And for the love of God, sit down! The amount of noise you can make just by walking is infuriating," comments what seems to be a very annoyed Togami. I sigh as take a seat right next to him and glance at the clock again once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to whoever reads this! I'm sorry for not updating this to its schedule of one or two updates a week. However!! To make up for that, I've got this very close to being done. As you can see(I hope), it should say seven out of nine chapters. Yes I finally figured out how long this thing is gonna be. Please, look forward to tomorrow's update to read Mukuro's side of 'The Day', as well as the final chapter! Speaking of the final chapter, Its going to be a lot longer than the usual chapter (which is one hundred words). But it shall still count(I think) as a drabble. So, yes, that's all!


	8. The Day(Mukuro's Side)

8:30  
That was the current time. I take a quick examination of my body's status. The only thing that's off is a few small wounds here and there. Treated already of course. But, since its him, he'll probably worry.  
"Is there anything you might need, Ma'am?", questions a wandering flight attendant.  
"Yes, actually. When can we be expected to arrive to our destination?", I ask. The attendant takes a quick look at her watch.  
"We're expected to arrive in just thirty minutes". I have thirty minutes until I get to see him again. He must be feeling what I feel.


	9. Arrival

I look around, trying to find him. Of course, it didn't take long. Not a lot of people have an ahoge after all. As soon as I was visible, Makoto, who was sitting down looking quite nervous, ran up towards me and gave a hug. I hold him tight, because I haven't been this close to him in a long time. I see Togami and Kirigiri take my luggage to what I assume to be our ride home. I break our embrace and deliver a kiss upon Makoto's lips.  
"I miss you", we both admit at the same time.  
He takes my hand, points towards the exit of the airport, and asks,"Ready to come home?"  
"When I'm with you, I already am home, Makoto," I answer.  
As soon as we got home, our two guests dropped of my baggage and took their leave; with goodbyes, of course.  
"Makoto," I start,"I have to tell you something".  
"W-what is it?", he stutters.  
"When I was away, I realized something. My life can't be without you. So, I decided to retire my soldier duties," I finish. It was true. All through out those few months, all I thought of was you Makoto.  
"I'm grateful, but you didn't need to do that, Mukuro. However, I can't say I didn't want you to do it either. So, thank you for making such a decision," Makoto explains. He takes my hand and leads me to the living room. "Now, lets catch up on what we would've done If we were here together".  
With that, my life as a soldier had ended. However, I still needed a job. So, I took up a security guard position. Makoto visits most days, and I love it each time.  
"Love you, Mukuro", he would say.  
"Love you too", I'd reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, reader! I appreciate you people taking the time out of your lives to read this. Oh! And thank you Sydney, for without you I probably would not have completed this due to me not having time. And with that, I say goodbye. Till the next fic, readers!


End file.
